


Disfruto

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Me complace amarteDisfruto acariciarte y ponerte a dormirEs escalofrianteTenerte de frente, hacerte sonreírDaría cualquier cosaPor tan primorosa, por estar siempre aquíY entre todas esas cosasDéjame quererte, entrégate a míNo te fallaréContigo yo quiero envejecerQuiero darte un besoPerder contigo mi tiempoGuardar tus secretosCuidar tus momentosAbrazarteEsperarte, adorarteTenerte pacienciaTu locura es mi ciencia
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Disfruto

Peter abraza a Sam con fuerza

"Te extrañe no es lo mismo sin ti"

"Por mi genialidad"

"Por tu gran boca que me desafía, extraño nuestras riñas amistosas"

"Eres un cursi"

"No te veo quejando por eso estrellita"

"Quieres que te cuente una de mis aventuras Parker"

"(Di que no)"

"Claro me gustaría" Dice sonriendo

Sam sonreí para empezar su relato

***

Peter acaricia la cabeza de Sam mientras le cuenta una historia del espacio

Al él no le interesaba mucho el espacio pero oír a Sam tan emocionado y feliz lo valía 

"Y entonces el alienígena explotó fue tan asqueroso"

Escucha unos ronquidos

Peter se había dormido en plena historia

"Si estás tan cansado por qué aceptas araña" 

Sam se levanta y busca una manta

Tapa a Peter con ella y se hecha en su costado 

Ve su sonrisa dormilona

Siente unos escalofríos de solo tenerlo enfrete suyo en ese estado

Tan vulnerable 

Sabía que Peter Spiderman no era frágil pero verlo así causa en Sam un sensación extraña

Con todo lo que le pasa en su vida de héroe aunque no sabe cuánto traumas debe tener

Sam daría cualquier cosa por estar siempre a su lado 

Peter también lo haría 

Los dos no dudarian

***

"Déjame quererte Peter déjame amarte no tengas miedo, no te lastimarle" Sam le dice agarrando su cara 

Peter lo había rechazo diciendo que no quería lastimarlo a él ni al él mismo

"Como sabes que no lo arruinare"

"No fallarás"

"Como sabes eso"

"Por eso me dice mi corazón quiero envejecer a tu lado, eso sino demasiado cursi es tu culpa que este diciendo estas cosas!"

"Me dejarías darte un beso" Le dice bajo

"Desde hace mucho quería que me dieras un beso" 

Acerca su cara para besarlo

Quería perder el tiempo con Peter

Y así lo hizo 

"Guardaré tu secreto princesa" Peter dice con una sonrisa boba 

Había visto a Sam con un vestido puesto

"Cállate, o les diré a todos que...." Empieza a pensar en un secreto de Peter que podría decir

"Cuidare tus momentos incluso los mas ridículos" Peter le da un golpecito en la nariz

"Hey eso dolió!" También le da un golpecito en la nariz

"Así jugamos princesa"

"Vuelvero a decir y yo"

"Que harás princesa"

"Tu lo pediste Parker"

***

"Enserio hiciste esto no te creo web" Sam dice viendo lo que tenía en sus manos 

Eran unos guantes muy buenos con buen bordado con diseño de Nova

Muy útiles para esa época de frío 

"Antes de que la tía May supiera que era Spiderman tenía que reparar yo solo mi traje así que fui aprendiendo"

"Pero es tan lindo" Se los pone 

Peter solo mira a otro lado sonrojo

"Si no los quieres dámelo"

"Ni de chiste, es mío solo mío" 

"Entonces te gustó"

"Aún no creo que lo hayas hecho pero ya que están lindos" Lo abraza 

"Lo hiciste bien web"

Le sonríe 

"Quieres probar uno de mis nuevos postres recién hechos"

"Si pero no ensucies los guantes me tarde mucho en cada mínimo detalle"

Sam mira las manos de Peter 

Tenía algunas curitas

"(Entonces si las hizo)"

"No te falle no" Le dice

"¿?"

"Quería compensar por lo que te falle en nuestro aniversario, lo arruine ese día"

El día de su aniversario lo había olvidado y se había ido a una misión peligrosa dejando plantado a Sam con una cena romántica desperdiciada

"Quiero envejecer contigo web no importa las idioteces que hagas, tal vez no te hablé por unos días te lo tenías merecido"

Solo suspira 

"Pero gracias"

Después de eso a Nova le gustaba presumir sus guantes exclusivos hechos a mano con los demás 

Mientras Peter solo lo veía divertido

***

"Agacha la cabeza"

Peter choca con la rama de un árbol 

"Me puedes decir porque estamos en medio de un bosque"

"No seas impaciente"

"Ahora mismo quiero darte un beso"

"Espera, al llegar"

Siguen caminando hasta llegar a un punto

"Este es mi lugar secreto, ahora es nuestro" 

Mueve unas hojas

"Sam es who solo who" 

Era un bonito lago con vista al cielo estrellado que no se podía ver en la ciudad 

"Se dice gracias" Sam jala a Peter 

Se sienta lado a lado

Sam empieza a hablar de las diferentes constelaciones

Lentamente Peter se empieza a dormir

"Y esa es la osa mayor, Peter me escuchaste, Peter?" 

Lo ve dormir

Acaricia su cara 

Se queda unos minutos viendo su cara de tranquilidad

Se pone su casco para llevar con delicadeza a Peter a su casa

****

La ventana estaba abierta así que entró fácilmente

Lo deja con delicadeza

"Duerme bien web"

Lo ve unos momentos antes de irse 

Escucha jadeos 

"Doc Oct, Buitre Hydra" 

"Tranquilo ellos no estan aquí, Nova esta aquí para proteger"

"Sam Sam por favor no me dejes" Dice entre murmullos 

Una pesadilla que tenía que ver con él

"No te dejaré Peter, en el único lugar que te dejaré será en el altar en unos años"

"Sam" 

Nova empieza a acariciar su cabeza

Peter toma su mano y empieza a dejar de murmurar para volver a su tranquilidad

"Tu locura es mi ciencia web" Besa su cabeza retirando su mano 

Cierra la ventana y se quita el casco 

Lo pone a un lado para echarse al lado de su amado 

Peter lo abraza 

"No llores Peter no me iré de tu lado"

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Dice bajo 

Al día siguiente recibió un regaño por no haber ido al heliecarrie pero lo valía

**Fin**


End file.
